Goat Manor Bloodbath
The Goat Manor Bloodbath (Also called the Betrayal by the McLads) was an event in the early life of Rikord McLad. The incident happened in Goat Manor, the seat of McLad power in the Highlands. Background In the immediate past before the Betrayal, the McLads employed a mercenary company, the White Guard. As a way to reward the mercenaries, the chieftain, Thurbald (may he rest in Goathalla), called them to stay at the Great residence of the McLads, Goat Manor. What Thurbald and the McLads didn't know is that they made a fatal mistake. Events of the Bloodbath Unbeknownst to the McLads, the White Duke had been corrupted by THE Arsifact, a dark vessel of power made with the essence of the Vagina God. Using the Arsifact, the Vagina God corrupted the White Duke into King Arse. King Arse was, therefore, the closest thing to the Vagina God in Human form. With all of her pawns in place, the Vagina God would commence the attack. That evening, several ships and troops were spotted. A combined force of Lowlanders, Cultists, Some corrupted Vigonians and, the worst of all, Algazzors, Goat manor was completely encircled. Tasking the White Guard with defending the walls, the McLads couldn't see the one betrayal that would hurt them the most. Halfway through the siege, the Vagina God issued her order to the Thin White Duke. The formed White Duke Guard, now called the King Arse Guard, opened the gates for the attackers and the McLads, betrayed, fought like lions. Unfortunately, the combined forces were too great and many Lads perished. Some King Arse Guards were not corrupted, like Admiral Iroulf. He escaped, scarred from a knife fight with his former friend, Vald. Thurbald, the last beacon of hope for the lads, only found out of the betrayal when he was at the frontlines; he was fighting back the hags when he turned around to see a sea of crossbows pointed at him. "What are you doing, Duke!?" were his last words, before King Arse said: "Just following orders, Thurbald." King Arse then killed Thurbald. With Thurbald died the last hope of victory, and a mass exodus of the remaining Lads was taken, with major importance that Rikord, the new chieftain, should survive. Aftermath Many other Lads and Penis God worshipers died during the Betrayal. Wise lads like Ongus were taken to be examined and converted, although this would go unsuccessfully. The majority of Clan McLad was destroyed, although fragments continued to operate throughout the world with the hope that when Rikord comes of age he will reclaim Goat Manor. Some lads who lived in other areas of the world, like Firmgus, decided that with the Bloodbath it was time to go home and make the Highlands great again. Several years after the event, Goat Manor was stormed by a combined force of McLads and Highlanders who seeked to bring back the old McLads into power. King Arse was slayed by the mythical Beardbringer, a sword wielded by Rikord containing pure masculinity. After killing King Arse however, the Vagina God came out of King Arse's body - with the little strength she had, she used her feminine powers to send Rikord into the future, postponing the eventual battle between Rikord and the Vagina God. Rikord found himself more than a millenia later in a land completely different from what he grew up in, and now he had to find the Vagina God and destroy her once and for all. Category:Events